St. Anne 2~ Part 1
by Justin O
Summary: Are you ready for the greatest love story on the grandest ship in the world??
1. Default Chapter Title

St.Anne 2:

By: Justin Oswald

# ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

# "What?!?!?!?! They failed again?!?!?!?! Thank you," he slammed the phone down. "Those blundering fools have disappointed me for the LAST time. I guess I'll have to terminate them," the shadowy figure said, "but how?????" "Your mail is ready for you sir," a woman's voice said over the intercom. "Send it in," the man said. "Junk, junk, junk…" he fumbled through his mail, " hey something from Butch and Cassidy. Hope they didn't fail the mission I sent them."

_Dear Sir,_

_We have good news and bad news._

_The bad news…we failed the mission you sent us._

"WHAT?!?!?!? YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING," the man shouted, " Well I would like to see if there is any good news to this." He read on…

## The good news… I am proud to announce 

_That Cassidy and me are getting married._

_We would like to invite you to are wedding_

_Aboard the St. Anne 2! Please write back_

_Sincerely,_

## Butch and Cassidy

The man rubbed his head since he was having a MAJOR headache. "Hahahah.. This is perfect! Now since Butch and Cassidy are getting married I am sure Butch will send one to Jessie and James. Then I can put them on a ship sabotage it then they will be TERMINATED," the man said laughing. " Ms. Hoover," said the man, " get me a ticket to board the St. Anne 2." "Right away Giovanni," the woman said. " Hahahahhaha," the BOSS laughed like a maniac.

Meanwhile in Vermilion City………..

"Jessie!! We have a call from the boss," James said in a solemn voice. "I bet dat guy is pissed at us since we failed again" Meowth said. "I bet you he is so mad he will fire us," Jessie said shivering at the thought. Jessie, James, and Meowth prepared for the worst.

"Jessie, James, Meowth!! I am very mad at you three for failing me again," the BOSS shouted, " you incompetent fools never get anything done." Jessie and James were shaking in their boots waiting for his reply. Meowth hid behind James praying that he wouldn't fire them. "Nevertheless I will not fire you. But I am going to cut your paychecks in half for one month," the BOSS said. Jessie, James, and meowth fell over on the floor in relief. The BOSS continued, " DO NOT FAIL ME AGAIN." The Vidscreen faded out and the three sighed. "That was a close one," James finally said. Jessie quickly retorted to the remark. " I thought we were done for."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile at the quiet city of Celadon:

"RING RING PHONE CALL," the cell phone rang. Butch was eating lunch at the time. "Hello. Butch speaking," Butch said answering his cell phone. "Butch. It's Cassidy. I have a guest list ready for the wedding," she said. " Ok dear. You sure you don't want to have the wedding somewhere else," Butch asked her. " _St. Anne 2_ is exactly where I want the wedding. Now, you'll find the guest list on your desk when you get back," Cassidy told him.

Back at Butch and Cassidy's apartment the Boss crept into the room. The figure took the list and put it in the shredder. " I've got your guest list right here Cass. Shredded." The boss then took a book out of his pocket and logged on to the computer. "Aha! Here it is," the boss said as he started to type a new guest list up. "I'm gonna pull out all the stops," the man laughed. The boss looked at his watch. "Better move it. I just have to print this then I'm gone." The list was laid out on the desk. The boss took his book and left the apartment. Then Butch came in. "Ah. Here is that list that Cass told me about. Lets send these out."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm gonna go get the mail," James said. James got up and went to the post office to get the mail. Jessie and Meowth sat there in silence. "So… do ya think we'll ever catch that brat's pikachu," Meowth asked Jessie to stir up a conversation. " I DO NOT want to think about the boy and that pikachu," Jessie said lying on the couch. "Why not," the little cat asked curiously? " If we go after them you know what will happen? We will LOSE. The boss then would FIRE us," Jessie said sadly.

"You've got one hell of a point der Jess," Meowth said.

The door suddenly opened up. "We got two messages. One from the boss and one from Butch and Cassidy," said James. "Our paychecks," Meowth screamed, " dere cut in HALF!!!"

"Great," Jessie sobbed, " now we have no money for a month." James just stood there opining up the other letter. "Wow," James yelled. "What is it," the cat asked?James replied stunned, " their getting married." "WHAT," Jessie asked?James handed her the letter, " read it."Jessie stood there reading the letter. "I knew it," Jessie said.

"Well looks like were going to the docks tomorrow," Jessie said, " we have to board the _St. Anne 2_.""WHAT," James and Meowth screamed. "I can't go back there," James sobbed. "Me either," Meowth yelled. "Why not," Jessie asked? " Remember the first ship the _St.Anne_? We almost drowned," James said. "I can't take that type of trauma again," Meowth said pleading not to go. "C'mon. What do we have to lose," Jessie said trying to persuade them to go. "OUR LIVES," James and Meowth retorted. " Please please PLEASE," Jessie pleaded. James and Meowth thought for a moment. "Alright Jess. For you," James gave in. "Ok," Meowth agreed, " but if sink again youse guys owe me.

End of Part 1. If you have questions or comments please send them to [Growlithe22935@cs.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:Growlithe22935@cs.com



	2. St. Anne 2- Part 2

FanFiction.Net var banner = 1; 

**St. Anne 2~ Part 2**

**Category:** [Games][1] » [Pokemon][2] **Censor:** PG **Genre:** Romance **Reviews:** [3][3]

**Author**: [Justin O][4]
- Select Font - Verdana Times New Roman Arial Geneva 
Font Size: [Bigger (+)][5] - [Smaller (-)][6]

  
St. Anne 2~ Part 2

****

St. Anne 2.Part Two

** **

When we last left Jessie, James, and Meowth they have just agreed to go on the St. Anne 2 to be at Butch and Cassidy's wedding. Although James and Meowth procrastinated to go they gave in and wished for the best.

But our hero's don't know what they're getting themselves into.

~~

Back in the sunny town of Pallet…

"Hey mom," Ash yelled, " I'm going to go get the mail." Ash ran out the door hoping he would get something. The gang was back in Pallet to take a rest from Pokemon training and enjoy the country for a while. "Lets see… Junk, Junk, Bill," Ash fumbled through the mail, "Hey what's this???" Ash ran inside and opened up the letter. He skimmed through the writing and gasped. " Misty, Brock! Get in here!!!!!!!!!," he yelled. 

"What now Ash. I'm cooking an omelet," Brock said. "Yeah Ash. Togipi was sleeping," Misty scorned. Ash handed them the letter, "Read this." The 3 kids read the letter. It read as follows:

We invite you to a VERY UNIQE 

_Wedding celebration. _

_LOVE  
HUMILATION _

_Will Be the Entertainment. _

_Inside the walls of _

The St. Anne 2 

_On the 6th of June a limo will arrive at _

_Your home.Please come. _

_From: Butchand Cassidy _

"Why would Butch and Cassidy send us a invitation to their wedding," Ash thought?"I think we should go," Misty said. Brock looked at her in a confused look, "Why would we want to do that? Don't remember what happened last time??" Misty and Ash looked at each other. To them going on the St. Anne 2 really was not a bad idea. "Forget it Brock were going,"they both said. "Fine," Brock scorned, "But don't come crying if we sink AGAIN." So they packed their bags and eagerly waited the for the 6th. 

The 6th finally came. Jessie, James, and Meowth took their bags and invitations and boarded the limo. Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu got in the limo and sat eagerly awaited to get on the ship. "Bye Ash. Be sure to wear plenty of clean underwear," Ash's mother yelled out to him. "Sure mom," Ash said blushing. 

An Hour Later….

Jessie, James, Meowth, Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu were still in their limos. They were near the docks. "Were almost there," Jessie said excitedly. "Yeah. This will be great," James, said trying to sound exited. He wanted to go but the wasn't all gung ho on the idea of going on the sister ship of the _St. Anne_ the ship that almost got them killed. "_Here goes nothing,_" James thought looking at the invitation. 

They finally made it to the docks. Everyone exited the limos and strecheted. The long ride was tiring. They were soon met by a man who told them were to get on. "About time we boarded dat ship," Meowth sighed. They got to dock 4 where the ship was docked. The _St. Anne 2_ was one of the biggest things they have ever seen. "Jeez that thing is big," James commented. "Guess we know where Butch and Cassidy are," Jessie said with envy. She wished she could get married on a ship like that. "Uh.. Yeah.. Um.. Lets go," a mysterious figure said. "Who is dat," Meowth said curiously. "Don't guys remember me," he said. It was Mondo. "Mondo! Is that really you," Jessie asked? " Yes its me," he replied. "Good to see you," James replied. "Good to see you James. Good to see you Jessie," Mondo said kissing Jessie's hand. 

Everyone knew Mondo has a crush on Jessie. James knew that since he joined up with Team Rocket. James was fuming when he saw that. "Come on Jessie. We better get on the ship," James told her hoping to get away from Mondo. "Ahem," someone said. Jessie, James, Mondo, and Meowth turned to find the twerps standing behind them. "The twerps," Jessie whispered. "What the hell are they doing here," James said. "They hardly know Butch and Cass," Meowth responded. "What are you doing here," Jessie and James asked. "We were invited here," Misty told them. "Why would they invite you," Jessie asked. "Why would we know," Ash told them. "Well come on let's go," Mondo told them. "Hi my names Mondo," Mondo told Ash, Misty, and Brock. They all headed up the docks to the huge ship. James, thinking about past memories of the sister ship, almost passed out. They entered through a huge door. "Well… this is it," Mondo told them. Jessie stood aghast at the beautiful ship. The classical music playing in the background made her feel she was more important then the BOSS himself. 

Mondo stood up and started to talk. "Ok. Welcome to the St. Anne 2. Butch and Cassidy thought that I can give you a tour of the ship since I know so much about it." Mondo pointed to a door, "This is the doorway to the outside deck." He pointed to a second door, " This is the door to the interiors of the ship, which I will be showing you all. Remember what you see in here. It is a big ship and you can get lost." James mumbled, "Oh great!" Finally Mondo pointed to a third door, "And that is the way to the dining room/ ala Carte room." James, Ash, and Meowth gasped. "Dining room/ ala Carte! Dis is gonna be sweet," Meowth yelled. Mondo smiled and said, "Since I see _some_ people are hungry lets eat first." James and Meowth ran past Mondo and began to help themselves. Ash followed. "Pigs," Misty said. 

In thirty minutes they all finished eating. "Well I would like to give you a tour of the ship but we are missing a guest." "Who is that," James asked? "You don't know," Mondo said, "the BOSS was invited too." Jessie, James and, Meowth screamed. "I don't think I want to be here anymore," Meowth said. "Quit being such babies," Ash said. "Yeah, you guys shouldn't be afraid of your boss," Brock said. "You don't know what he is like," Jessie sobbed. "Yeah," Meowth said, "If we screw up one more time it I'll be our heads." Suddenly a tall man stepped in the doorway. "You should listen to them kids," he said, "They got my personality down to a T." "Um…'' James started, "Ash, Misty, Brock. Meet the Boss." The boss walked in. Jessie, James, and Meowth were stiff as nails. "So. Mondo, shall we tour the ship," the Boss asked? " Ok lets go," Mondo, agreed. 

"Wait for us," a woman shouted!!! "Butch! Cassidy! I thought you were already on the ship," said Mondo. "We forgot our bags," Butch pouted (his legs were hurt from sitting in the limo and then running half a mile). "Jessie, James, Meowth. How are you," Cassidy asked. "Fine. We are just fine," James said. Jessie came over and hugged Cassidy, "Congratulations Cass!" "Thanks Jessie," Butch and Cassidy said. "Um,"Meowth began, " youse guys forgot one person." Meowth hinted over to the Boss. "Oh. Boss.. I'm sorry," Butch, stuttered, "How are you?" "Fine, a little mad that you failed the last mission," the boss said. "Sorry about that," Cassidy shrugged. "Hi mondo," Butch quickly said. " Hi guys," mondo replied. Ash made a coughing noise. Cassidy looked over and was filled with curiosity. "Um.. Butch can I have a word with you," she asked? "Sure," Butch said. "We'll be right back."

"I gave you a guest list that said NOT to invite those kids," Cassidy said, "You know how Jessie and James feel about those twerps!" Butch was curious. "But the guest list had their names on it," Butch said. "Well if you didn't put them on the list," Cassidy thought, "and if I didn't put them on the list. Then who did?" Butch sat and thought for a second. "Wait," he said, "There is only one person I can think of." "Who," Cassidy asked? Butch started to talk, "The Boss. He said he was angry with us because we failed the last mission. So if he knew where we lived and pried open the lock." "Then he would have been able to hack onto the computer and type up a new one," Cassidy finished the sentence. "Well its really not a big deal," Butch said. "I guess not," Cassidy replied. 

End of Part 2. Part 3 coming soon.Send questions and comments to [Growlithe22935@cs.com][7]

I don't own Pokemon or any trademarks or anything having to do with Pokemon. So don't send me to jail J

Based on things from "Pokemon" and "House on Haunted Hill". 

I do not own House on Haunted Hill or anything having to do with it. 

**Review Story** ( be a responsible reader and write a review)

Title: 
St. Anne 2~ Part 2

Name:

Email:
(optional)

Review:

function checkFields() { missinginfo = ""; if (document.frmPost.Email.value != "") { if((document.frmPost.Email.value.indexOf('@') == -1) || (document.frmPost.Email.value.indexOf('.') == -1)) { missinginfo += "\n - Email (name@isp.com)"; } } if (document.frmPost.Name.value == "") { missinginfo += "\n - Name"; } if (document.frmPost.comments.value == "") { missinginfo += "\n - Review"; } if (missinginfo != "") { missinginfo ="FanFiction.Net v2.0:\n__________________________________\n" + "Please fill in the following fields:\n" + missinginfo + "\n__________________________________"; alert(missinginfo); return false; } else { return true; } } //-->   
If you feel that this entry violates any of the [guidelines][8] set by FanFiction.Net please [click here][9] to notify the staff. 

   [1]: index.fic?action=story-categories&categoryID=209
   [2]: index.fic?action=story-listfiles&categoryID=80
   [3]: /index.fic?action=story-readReview&storyid=205614
   [4]: /index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=13264
   [5]: javascript:changefontsize(1);
   [6]: javascript:changefontsize(-1);
   [7]: mailto:Growlithe22935@cs.com
   [8]: 
   [9]: index.fic?action=misc-spamalert&storyid=205614



	3. St. Anne 2- Part 3

St. Anne 2~ Part 3

_St. Anne 2_~ _Part 3_

_ _

When we last left the group they have just boarded the St. Anne 2. Jessie was amazed at all of the glamour in the ship. But the boss broke the party by interrupting Jessie and Cassidy's reunion. Cassidy and Butch came to the conclusion that the Boss had made a new guest list inviting Ash, Misty, and Brock. In this part mysterious things happen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Anyway," Mondo continued, " This is the outside deck. There are many ways to get here. The outside deck offers a perfect look at the ocean." Jessie was amazed at how the ocean sparkled. "It's beautiful," Jessie exclaimed. "Exactly," Mondo said, " Now from where we if you keep walking this way you will reach the Bridge and Forecastle." "Exactly what are those," Ash asked. He was new to all this, so was Brock. Misty on the other hand knew almost everything about the _St. Anne 2_. " The bri---," Mondo was cut out by Misty interrupting. "The bridge is where the ship is steered and controlled. Only officers are allowed in there." "Well aren't we smart," James scoffed. Misty looked at him with a glare, "Well at least I know more than you do." Misty then turned to Ash, "The Forecastle is the front part of the ship where the ropes are kept after we leave port. The front of the ship is also called the Bow."

Mondo continued to talk, "If you walk backwards you will go to the stern. The stern has many benches to sit at. But please don't go near the places with at red sign. We do have a Triple-Screw ship. We have 3 VERY SHARP propellers. Do not go near those signs because the propellers are under them." Meowth gulped, "Three VERY SHHARRP pro-propellers?!?!?!" James' face got pale, "What would happen if someone fell?" Mondo laughed, "Well you would die of course. Why do you think I said that about not going near there? Because it smells bad?? Ha!" James was now officially scared of being on this ship. 

"Don't worry James," the boss said, " Mondo said not go near there. Now we always listen to people don't we? The only reason we would have to go near there is if something unfortunate happened." He smacked James on the top on the head and mumbled something. Jessie had a look of rage in her eyes. Mondo started talking to get Jessie's mind off of James. "Let's go to the interiors." "Wait a minute," Brock asked, " Where are Butch and Cassidy?" " I am sure they are at the Café/Ala Carte. They must be hungry from the trip," Jessie replied. Butch and Cassidy were still in their room talking about the boss.

"Here are the staterooms," Mondo said, "Jessie, James, and Meowth. Room 330, first class of course." As Mondo opened the room their eyes lighted up. 1 massive bed, 2 big screen TV's, a personal fridge, 2 bathrooms, a sitting room, and a kitchen/dining room. Holy Caterpie !!!," James yelled, "This place looks like a second home. It has everything." Meowth stared in awe. In the corner was a little Meowth bed, just for him! "I think I'm gonna like this place," Meowth gasped. James looked around. "Uh… Mondo? Why is there only one bed?" Mondo observed the room, "James there is only one bed per stateroom. Sorry." Jessie wondered why James asked that. Mondo kept talking, "Butch and Cassidy's stateroom is number 310, just a couple steps from here. My room is number 320. Since there are three of you," Mondo pointed to Ash, Misty, and Brock, "There is a pull out bed in your room." Mondo gave everyone his or her keys. "Start unpacking. We leave at 12:00 pm. So you only have 30 minutes." 

"You have a special room Boss," Mondo said. The Boss had double of what Jessie and James had. "Thank you Mondo. You have been very helpful." The Boss entered his room and shut the door. He took out a small briefcase and set it on the chair.He unpacked his stuff and sat down. He called the Team Rocket HQ to tell his secretary to take his messages. He then left his room and closed his door. The Boss went off into the distance.

Jessie and James were unpacking when Meowth started trouble by asking one question. "So James, why did you ask dat question to Mondo?" James blushed, " I just wanted to know that's all." Jessie started her part of the conversation, " Yeah James. Why did you ask that? Tell me the truth." James started to pull himself together, "I just didn't want to sleep in the same bed with Jessie that's all." They all silenced. 

Mondo popped in. "Time to watch the ship leave port guys." They all left. When Jessie, James, and meowth got to the dock Butch and Cassidy were there. "Sorry we didn't get to see the tour. We were uh…. Eating," Butch said. Cassidy nodded. "That's Ok!" Jessie said. "As long as you know where your room is that's ok." The ship's engine started. They whir of the propeller was heard. "This is it," James groaned, " No turning back now." The passengers all waved to the people at the dock. "Goodbye work," Jessie said. "Goodbye home," Meowth yelled. "_Goodbye life_," James thought. Little did all know that this was the last time that the _St. Anne 2_ saw the land. 

Down in the engine room the workers toiled away, putting the coal into the boilers. Even though it was a new ship they wanted to make it non-electric because of the water. In the bridge the officers were steering the ship and turning the telegraphs. "Put her to the test Mr. McKay," Captain Lightoller told his first officer. "All ahead full Mr. Moody," McKay told the 5th officer, Moody, to turn the telegraph to the very end. Moody responded, "Very good sir." The telegraph in the engine room clanged. The monitor said FULL. "Full ahead. Start putting your backs into it," the manager in the engine room told the workers. The engines whirred with a nose that could be heard from decks above. The propellers were spinning at about 1,500 RPM's! The telegraph made a noise in the bridge. "23 knots sir," Mr. McKay told Captain Lightoller.

It was 9:00pm and the passengers were turning in. A mysterious figure appeared in the bridge. "Excuse me sir," Mr. Moody started, "Passengers are not allowed in the bridge. Mr. Stern I need your assistance." The figure just stood there. Moody yelled again, " MR. STERN!" "Keep quiet," the figure said, "and no one gets hurt!" The dark figure pulled out a gun. Mr. Moody stopped in his tracks. "Now get moving and follow me or I'll have to blow your brains out!" Mr. Stern entered the room. "What do you need Mr. Moody." The man poked Moody with a gun. "Never mind," Moody said. "Ok," Stern left the room. The figure put a gag on Moody and took him to his room. The man stuffed the man in his 2nd bathroom. 

"Moody," the captain searched, "Moody!! Where are you?!?!?." The search for Moody was on. Every officer was ordered to search every place they would think Mr. Moody was. "Until we find Moody we will need a new 5th officer," Mr. McKay said, "But who?" James was sitting on a bench. "Ah. Let me ask this fellow," McKay went to James. "Sir did you have any experience on a ship?" James thought for a little, "Well I survived the _St. Anne _disaster." McKay was surprised, "Good enough! How would you like to help us out?" James said one thing without thinking, "YES!!" McKay gave James an officer suit and told him all of his small jobs. James walked in to the room. Jessie was asleep and Meowth was watching _Worlds Greatest Pokemon_. Not to Meowth's surprise, Persian was one of them. "WOW James," Meowth gawked, "You look great. What happened?" James took off his cap, "Apparently they lost an officer and they appointed me to be one. The best part is that we get money for it!" James handed his schedule to Meowth. "James," Meowth whispered, "You have to patrol the bridge the night of the wedding." James made a double take and looked at the schedule, "But that's at 11:00 pm. It will be over by then. Just don't tell Jess." "Yeah, whatever," Meowth sighed. Jessie woke up. To James' advantage, he was in his regular Team Rocket clothing. "Morning," Jessie yawned. James responded with a 'Good Morning'.They all ate breakfast. Jessie went back to the sitting room and wrote in her diary. She smiled and turned on the TV. James went to talk to Butch. "Hi James," Butch said. James looked down at the floor, " We need to talk." Butch looked puzzled, " About what?" James looked up, "Jessie."

"I just can't stop thinking about her," James said. "Well why don't you just tell her?" Butch asked. James laughed, "Because I'm afraid." Butch was very confused when James said 'I'm Afraid'. "Many things," James said, "What the Boss would do, What Jessie would say. What if she doesn't like me?" "Well James you just have to take the chance," Butch said.James thought, "But when." "Well how about tomorrow?" Butch asked. "I guess so," James said. 

It has been 3 days since the ship left the ports. The day was turning to night. James was on duty. "It's a pretty dark night McKay," James said. "I know," McKay responded, "I don't think I ever saw such a night as calm as this." James checked the compass and they were headed north. McKay had a puzzled look on his face. "I just wish we knew what happened to Moody." McKay puffed an exasperated sigh. "Don't worry sir. I'm sure we'll find him," James said. James got a little anime bulb over his head. "Wait a minute," he said, "Don't we have a Master-at-Arms or something like that?" "No James," McKay said. "He left at our second stop to go home for family matters." The ship sailed on.

In the Boss' room he was tinkering with a red thing on his desk. "I'll be damned if this thing doesn't work for tomorrow." He placed the red thing on his desk. "We'll just have to see." The boss turned off his light and went to bed.

"Well tomorrow is the big day," Cassidy said. "I know," Butch agreed, " are you nervous?" "Not unless you are," Cassidy said. "Good," said Butch. They kissed and went to bed. They fell asleep to the sound of the engines running. 

Mondo was in his room getting his clothing out for the big day tomorrow. He was going to be the ring boy. He was very nervous but he thought about miss Jessie and all his fears went away. He kept wondering if she liked him. He got in bed and went asleep. 

In St. Anne 2- Part 4: Butch and Cassidy's wedding, and disaster strikes.

Authors Note: I wanted this to be a 4-part story. If part four runs more than 5 pages there will be a part 5. Following the story will be a part called "Aftermath". I am looking for someone in the _RocketShippy Authors Guild_ to make a poem that reflects the St. Anne 2 disaster. After the reading of part 4 and 5 please send me an email with that poem. You will be credited. This poem should reflect the disaster and tug on the heartstrings. I am also looking for art for parts 4 and "Aftermath" My email is: [Growlithe22935@cs.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:Compuhelp6@cs.com



	4. St. Anne 2- Part 4

St. Anne 2~Part 4.

St. Anne 2~ _part 4_

Written by: Justin O.

With a scene by: Kat ([kfitzger@gofree.indigo.ie][1] )

The day of the wedding was a busy day. Mondo was still getting prepared, James was helping Butch, and Jessie was helping Cassidy. "I still can't believe that you are getting married," Jessie said. "I just hope I will have a wedding as glamorous as this." Cassidy looked up at her, "Don't worry Jess. I'm sure you will have one soon." The room was silent for a couple of minutes until Cassidy broke the silence. " So… do you like anyone?" Jessie laughed, "Why do you ask?" "Just wanted to know," Cassidy said. Jessie looked down, " I don't think you want to know." Cassidy was puzzled, "Why what's wrong." "You'll think it's stupid," Jessie said. "No I won't," said Cassidy. Jessie blushed, "Ok." Jessie and Cassidy giggled like schoolgirls. "Well…," Cassidy said. "Ok," said Jessie, "James." Cassidy's mouth dropped, "James. You mean our James??" "Yeah so what," Jessie asked. "Nothing," said Cassidy, "I knew it." They stopped talking. Cassidy spoke, "You gonna tell him?" "No way," said Jessie, "Well I might. I just want to see if he will tell me first. If he likes me." 

McKay was talking to the captain before he saw James. "James," McKay yelled, "Are your still coming to the watch with me tonight?" "Yeah," James said."Okay," said McKay. James was on B deck, the second deck from the boat deck. James was pacing around. He was very nervous. He was Butch's best man he didn't want to look stupid. To busy himself James took a look at the deck plans by the staircase. "Ok," James mumbled, " The wedding is on C deck and I'm on Deck B. I have to go down one deck." James started down the stairs and met with Butch. It was 11:55am and Butch and James needed to be in at this time. "Good Luck Butch," James said. He patted Butch on the back. "Thanks," said Butch. They enter. The room was full of people. Mondo was waiting in the vestibule. "Hi guys," he said. "Are you ready?" Butch responded, "Yeah" Butch went up to the altar and waited. 

5 minutes later Cassidy, Jessie, and the Bridesmaids entered. James almost dropped his jaw when he saw Jessie. James stuttered, "You lo…look nice J..Jess." Jessie blushed, "Thanks." Since James was the best man and Jessie was the head bridesmaid, her and James would walk down the aisle… Together! They started to walk down. "You look nice too," Jessie whispered, "I am so nervous." "Don't worry," James said, "I'm sure you'll be fine." These words confirmed, to Jessie anyway, that James liked her. She smiled and they took their place. After awhile Cassidy and her father started to walk down the aisle. "James whispered to Butch, "She looks nice." "I know," said Butch, "That was why we bought the gown." James could tell that Butch was being sarcastic. "I'm sorry," said Butch, "I'm just nervous." "That's ok," said James. The wedding ceremony started.

James just stood there while the whole thing was going on. He heard the preacher saying what all preachers say at weddings. "To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death to you part, ect." Mondo gave the rings and before James knew it the whole thing was over. At last, Butch and Cassidy were married. James walked out and shook Butch's hand and hugged Cassidy. The same with Jessie. At the reception there was a clamor of sounds and people. Dancing, eating, talking and sitting. James hit his spoon to his glass to get attention. "Can I have your attention," said James, "Thank you. I knew Butch and Cass since god knows when and I can not think of 2 better people that could be together." James rose his glass, "So I propose a toast to Butch and Cassidy: May you two have many happy years." "Hear, Hear," said Jessie. The whole group clapped and congratulated the new couple.

After a couple hours the noise died down and everyone left except for Jessie, James, Meowth, Butch, Cassidy, and Mondo. Butch suddenly remembered something. "James don't you have something important to do????" He winked at James. James frowned and got nervous. James looked at his watch, 9:50pm. He had 1 hour and 10 minutes until he needed to leave. Butch poked James in the back with is shoulder. James rolled his eyes and prepared himself. He cleared his throat, "Jessie can I speak with you for a second." Jessie looked at the time. "Well we should be getting back anyway." She went over to Butch and Cassidy. "See ya guys. Have a good time. I'll talk to you tomorrow." She hugged them all and they started back. Meowth spoke up, " Well I'm goin' to da bar. I need a drink." "_Thank God! At least meowth won't be there," _thought James.

****James slowly pushed the door of their room, for he was nervous. He was shaking. At several points he had almost turned back to tell Jessie, "Never mind". But he knew that this was the best time to tell her. Besides, James had never felt so connected to Jessie since they got on the ship. The boss...well, he just had to absorb whatever the boss says to him.

He sighed and closed the door. He looked around the room, stalling. Jessie was waiting for James to figure out what was so important. He smiled quietly as he kept stalling, trying to find some way to get out of this. But James thought, "Even if she didn't make him feel like a significant person, like a somewhat intelligent person, she was still his best friend in the world. She wasn't so bad..."

He sat down on the edge of the bed and looked up at Jessie. She was the most beautiful thing he ever saw. Even in the late hours of the night, when most people looked like they had been dragged through a bush backwards, Jessie seemed to look gorgeous. He smiled and cleared his throat. She tapped her foot, arms crossed.

"Well???" He grinned. "I need to tell you something." "Come on James. I wanted to stay with Cass but you wanted to talk to me. What is it?!?!?" Her eyes hazed over with a look of one who had just been slapped in the face. Jessie was fuming mad.

He grinned. "Well, it's very important. I just can't bring myself to say it." She smirked. "Well I don't have all night." She looked around. "I'm waiting." James bit his lip. "Jess," he sighed, "It's important."

Jessie rolled her eyes. "Well, it has to be important if you're procrastinating and sighing! What is it?" James sighed deeply. "You see Jessie...well, it's going to be hard to say this because...well..." Jessie looked on impatiently. "Will you hurry up?" James sweat-dropped. "Uhm...Jessie?" "What?" she yelled.

"I uh...I think...I think I like you." "Of course you like me! I'm a likeable kind of person!" "No Jess. I think..." His voice trailed off and he found himself stuck for wording. She looked on inquisitively, waiting for him to say something.

"Amazing. You're thinking," she muttered, resting her chin on her hand. "We'll be here for a good while..." James sighed deeply. "Jessie, I...I...think your hair looks...really nice." Jessie raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't it always?" "Well yes! Yes of course! But it...it looks...nicer. Than usual, that is." He ended his sentence with a sheepish grin.

Jessie smacked her forehead. "James?" James poked his head up. "Yeah Jessie?" She threw her hands up in the air. "You are the biggest dimwit in the world." She shouted, and then, to James' great surprise, she leaned forward swiftly and firmly placed her lips on his.

The kiss lasted only for a few seconds. For most of the period of time she was kissing him, James' eyes were wide open. His mind was working overtime, wondering what exactly was happening, and why.

She pulled away finally. "Idiot..." she muttered, smiling and flicking the blue strand of hair from his face. James looked puzzled for a moment. "Jessie?" Jessie snapped out of a daze. "What is it, James?" "Are you...are you a mind reader?" James asked.

"James!" Jessie wailed and buried her head in her arms. "No James, I am not a mind reader." "Then how-" James was cut off. "Listen James," she said, looking him in the face. "Remember the time we dressed up as a bride and groom?"

James grinned, "...yes." "Good," Jessie said. "What does that have to do with anything that happened!" James said. Jessie sighed, "Oh James you really are stupid."James had a smirk on his face, "Am I?"

"Yes," Jessie said. "Is this stupid?" He leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips, grasping her slightly messy hair in his hand and savoring the fact that now her eyes were wide open, just as his had been. He pulled back. She finally smiled.

"No James." James had a puzzled face, "No what?" "That wasn't stupid." She grinned. "It was idiotic. But it was quite nice, so it wasn't stupid. Happy now, Einstein?" He grinned. "More than happy." "Good," she smirked. He stood up, "So you really do love me?"

She grinned at his ridiculous act. "Here's your answer." He turned around swiftly to see Jessie. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, with more passion this time. James heart was racing.

The doorknob started to jiggle. "5 bucks for a stinkin'……AHHHH!!" He screeched as he noticed the two humans in full liplock beside his bed. "Dat's a fine ting ta see!" he screamed. "Why I oughta-" he extended his claws but stopped abruptly. "Ahhhh forget it," he muttered to himself. "It's about time anyway."

And with that, Meowth grinned and slipped out of the room quietly, leaving his partners alone together. For he felt that it really had taken long enough. And now the opportunity was here, he decided to take the chance to have a quiet evening snack downstairs. It had been a long time since he had had some decent fillet of salmon.

"Well, at least 3 hours..." he thought, smugly, slinking into the dining room happily, smelling the scent of freshly cooked salmon in the nighttime; the smell of food, the smell of success. 

James woke up. He smiled until he saw the time on his watch. James yelled, "10:50!!!" Jessie then woke up. "James what's the problem," she yelled. He calmed her down with a short kiss. "It's ok," James said. "Jessie before I go I need to tell you some things." "What," Jessie asked?"I'm helping out on the bridge," James said. Jessie had one thing to say. "You'll come back right??" James was surprised, "Yes I will."

"What was the other thing you wanted to tell me," Jessie said. James took something out of the desk. "I bought this for you awhile back. I just didn't know when to give it to you." James took out a beautiful necklace with a symbol on it. James gave it to her. "It means _hope_. Whenever I am around you I have hope." Jessie's eyes glittered with tears. "It's beautiful. I love it." James was happy. "Good." Jessie kissed James goodnight before he started to get his uniform on.

****He put on his uniform jacket. He took his cap and fastened it over his head. Suits never appealed to James. They were too much like his childhood; formal, uptight, constricting. He saw Jessie sleeping just before he left. He really loved her. She was the best thing in the world to her. 

Butch and Cassidy went back into their room. They kissed passionately. They were finally married. Butch went to the door and locked it. In the boss' room the Boss was fumbling with the little red thing on his desk. "One push," He mumbled. 

James was walking to the bridge when Mondo stopped him. "Hi James," Mondo said, " Is everything ok?" James sighed, "Yes Mondo." Mondo sighed with relief, "Good. So miss Jessie is ok." James rolled his eyes. He went to the bridge. "James," McKay said, "Good you're here. Take watch on the starboard side." James clocked in and went to the right side of the ship. The time was 11:15 pm. "Calm tonight," James said. McKay looked at James, "It is alright. Very calm." 

The time kept rolling by. James noticed a small panel at the wheelhouse. "What is this?" James asked. "That is the watertight compartment panel," McKay said. "If we run into trouble we shut the doors so the water doesn't keep going in the ship. 13 compartments." James was surprised that they had that much safety precautions. On the St. Anne it was every man for himself. 

James was getting tired. It was only 11:40. James knew that McKay was tired too. But the passenger's safety depended on them. James got awake when he slapped himself a couple times. 11:50 pm: James was practically slapping himself silly. "James," McKay yelled, "Pull yourself together. You can do this." James took his binoculars to keep him awake. He looked around.

In the Boss' room the Boss put his finger around the red thing. "At a push.." he trailed off. "Oh wont 11:55 ever come?" He was shaking when he thought of what was going to happen. He glanced at his watch, 11:54:45. He kept looking. "5…4…3…2…1," the Boss counted down. "ONE!! Bye Bye." He pushed the button.

James looked on at the sea: quietness. DING, DING, DING, DING, a warning bell from the look out tower rang. James jolted from a daze. RING, RING, went the phone. "James pick that up for me," McKay said. James picked up the phone. "Hello?" The lookout yelled in the phone, "Is anyone there?" James was worried, "Yes what is wrong." "It looks like…a fake type of iceberg… type of thing.. RIGHT AHEAD." James jolted again, this time with fear. "Thank You." McKay saw James running. "Berg right ahead!!!!" McKay ran to the wheelhouse. "Hard to Port!!" James ran over to the telegraphs and turned them to Full Astern. James and McKay ran back to the bridge.

DING, DING, DING, DING!!! The engine room was alive with noise,Men shouting orders to reverse the engines. In the boiler rooms the workers shut the dampers to create more steam. The engineer yelled, "Go, go, faster, faster!!" Speed started to pick up.

On the bridge James and McKay watched the ship start to turn slowly. Inch by inch the _St. Anne 2_ turned. "It might just clear." James said. It kept turning. All of a sudden a big piece of the object came out of nowhere. SCREECCCCCCCCCCHHHHHH……….noises were heard. The wheel shook. The sound hurt James' ears. "She hit," McKay said, his voice was shaking like the ship. James ran to the watertight door panel and sounded the boiler room alarm. He started the switch to shut the doors. 

He looked at the lights light up, showing that the doors were shut. One by one, lights lit up until 13 lights glowed. James could hear McKay yell, "Hard to Starboard." The grinding nose stopped. The captain came out. "What was that." "An object that we could not see." McKay said. James started, "We tried to clear it but the ship hit." The captain froze with fear, "All Stop!" The ship came to a halt. The captain started orders. "Get the builder to sound the ship. McKay tell the phone and wireless room to stand by. James get the rest of the officers to the bridge." James and McKay went to attention, "Yes Sir!"

James ran to the officer's quarters. "Everybody up!! Get to the bridge." The officers got up in a hurry only to see James run out the door. He ran to his room. He needed to tell Jessie and Meowth what had happened and get them to a lifeboat. James feared the worst. "Jessie," James whispered. "Jessie." Jessie woke up so did Meowth. "What is it James," Jessie asked. Just then James thought of the panic that could arise in Jessie and Meowth. "I have no time to explain. Please put on your lifebelt and get to the boat deck." Jessie was speechless. 

James ran back to the bridge. He heard the captain and the builder discussing something. The rest of the officers were at attention. James asked McKay what was wrong. He didn't know. The captain had a grim look at his face. "Gentlemen this ship will sink. In about 2 hours. We do not want to create panic. Get the lifeboats out, order lifejackets to be worn and get them to the boat deck. Please hurry." James stood aghast. The memories of the _St. Anne_ were coming back. He just hoped that they all got out safe. "Butch and Cass," James yelled. He forgot them. He ran to their room. The door was locked. He knocked, no answer. His knocking turned to pounding. "What it is," Butch asked? "Open up. It's James".He opened. James was scared, "Guys. The ship will sink. Get on your lifebelts and get to a boat on the boat deck." James ran off. 

James then went back to his room to get Jessie and Meowth. Jessie looked at James. She was worried when she saw the look of panic on his face. James spoke, "The… ship… will sink." Meowth screamed, "WHAT?!?!?!?!" "In 2 hours or so. Please get to the boat deck." Jessie had her hand over her mouth. "Not again, not again," she sobbed. James had to calm her partner down. "Jessie it will be ok. There are enough boats. But you need to get up there." Jessie calmed down. "But what about you?" "Don't worry," James said, "I'll be along. Do not worry." They left to the boat deck. James knew time was of the essence. The _St. Anne 2_ was going to sink.

End of St. Anne 2 part four. 

Part five: The final part of the St. Anne 2 series.

Email me at: [Growlithe22935@cs.com][2]

Pokemon is Copywrite.

   [1]: mailto:kfitzger@gofree.indigo.ie
   [2]: mailto:Growlithe22935@cs.com



End file.
